I Ship It
by ReunitedLight
Summary: It's time to ship some characters! Welcome to another Warrior Cats show that's not like any other! This time it's about the crazy, romance-loving host Reedsong! Warrior Cats from all series are suggested by YOU, the reviewer, and whoever gets picked goes onto the show to be shipped or not shipped by Reedsong and the fans! Chaos ensues, obviously, in every episode!
1. Squirrelflight & Bramblestar

Season 1, Episode 1: Squirrelflight & Bramblestar

* * *

"Hello there! It's mee, Reedsong and welcome to I Ship It, the place where Warrior Cats come together to get… SHIPPED! How this works is YOU GUYS, the readers/reviewers, give me two cats and I'll tell you if I ship them and why. We may even feature the reviewers' opinions on here as well! Plus the characters being shipped will appear on the show to react!" Reedsong meowed.

"Wait, we're characters?" two muffled meows were heard offstage.

Reedsong ignored that. "The first two cats I'm going to ship are none other than Squirrelflight and Bramblestar!" The audience cheered because this couple was canon.

Squirrelflight walked onto the stage. This was the Squirrelflight from the Omen of the Stars series, so Brambleclaw was still mad at her. She pawed at the ground nervously. "I hope I'm not shipped with him!" she cried at Reedsong. "You already know we're not mates anymore."

Reedsong just winked evilly at her. "I know things that you don't."

Then, Brambleclaw padded onto the stage, again, from Omen of the Stars. He noticed that Squirrelflight was there and turned away, trying to sit as far away from her as possible.

"If you can't already tell," Reedsong mewed, "I totally ship them! Just because they're mad at each other now doesn't mean they always will be!"

Brambleclaw glared at Squirrelflight. "She LIED to me. I really thought I had gained her trust, that I had finally found some cat who doesn't judge me for my father. I guess I was wrong. Reedsong, we are _never_ getting back together."

Squirrelflight stared back at him, trembling. "I… didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry, Brambleclaw. I'm not sure there's much I can say."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes at her. "NO! THERE ISN'T!"

Squirrelflight cried, "I WAS JUST TRYING TO DO WHAT I THOUGHT WAS R-"

"NO YOU WEREN'T! YOU DIDN'T TRUST M-"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT I D-"

"MOUSE DUNG!" The two cats screamed and yowled, and it was clear that they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Reedsong had had enough. "Poof!" she waved a paw in the air, and then Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw became Squirrelflight and Bramble _star_. The two cats immediately fell silent.

Squirrelflight stood there, appalled. "What? What happened?"

Reedsong replied, "Oh, you were just arguing about the whole 'They're not our kits' thing."

Bramblestar gazed lovingly at Squirrelflight. "I understand what she did now." He stepped closer to her and they started nuzzling.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to start this mouse-brained show," Reedsong grunted. "Quit the PDA's."

"Hey, uh," Squirrelflight stopped nuzzling. The dark ginger she-cat glanced at Reedsong. "You said you would say WHY you ship us, not just sit there and watch us… uh…"

Beneath her tabby fur, Reedsong turned bright red. "Sorry. Um, yeah, I totally ship Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, mostly because I really think they're meant for each other. There's really not much to explain mostly because Leafpool already knows it's their destiny."

"Uh… what about Jessy?" someone from the audience meowed.

Reedsong pawed at the ground angrily. "I'm not going to answer questions that aren't directly related to the ship we are discussing right now!"

Squirrelflight, still with Bramblestar, paused for a second to look at Reedsong, and her eyes narrowed when she remembered how Jessy and Bramblestar had almost become mates. Bramblestar gave her a sheepish look.

"Anyway," Reedsong continued, "One reason why I love this couple so much is the fact that there's a lot of conflict between them. It's always been about trust. It took a while for Squirrelflight to trust Brambleclaw when he worked with Hawkfrost, and then there was the whole issue with Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. Who knows: maybe Squirrelflight shouldn't have lied to Brambleclaw. I personally think she shouldn't have-"

"Hey, Reedsong," Bramblestar interrupted. "Squirrelflight's a tad bit uncomfortable with this, so am I, so can we move on?" Squirrelflight gave him a loving look at this and pressed herself against his side.

"I guess so. So one thing, Bramblestar, why did it take you so long to forgive Squirrelflight?" Reedsong asked.

Bramblestar glanced at the ground, his ear twitching nervously, his tail swishing from side to side. After a while, and after a few cats in the audience threw potatoes at him Bramblestar finally replied, "Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I remember being extremely angry at Squirrelflight for a very long time, trying to avoid her and forget anything ever happened. And then I saw how great Jayfeather and Lionblaze had become, and found myself missing Hollyleaf-" his mew broke off at her name. "I don't know. I really don't. I just thought about my own siblings, how they were all in different clans and how close Squirrelflight was with Leafpool and then I understood."

Squirrelflight gazed at him lovingly and smacked his face with her fluffy tail. "I also remember when you were angry you wouldn't lash out, you were just _cold_."

Reedsong looked very happy at this. "See, this is why I _totally_ ship you two! I think this first episode has been a success! But will it be the last?"

Bramblestar looked flustered. "I really hope I don't return to this show. Who knows who the audience will ship me with. Your management is bad, Reedsong. I don't think that Squirrelflight and I enjoyed that very romantic, hot room you trapped us in-"

Reedsong cackled. "EVERYONE CAN AND WILL FIND LOVE! Please, Bramblestar, don't um, let the fans know the lengths we go to in order to make these couples happen. We're out of time, everyone. Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, thanks for coming on here."

"No problem," they meowed in unison, tails twined.

"LEAVE A REVIEW GUYS WITH YOUR SHIPS AND INTERVIEW QUESTIONS!"

* * *

Reedsong: Don't forget to leave a review! Remember, if you do review, it would help if you included a ship you want to be on the show, as well as interview questions you want me to ask the LUCKY COUPLE! That's all you need to do! I can't do episodes if no one gets shipped! HEHE Thanks for reading!

Jayfeather's Review of the Episode: That was a weirdly romantic chapter. Honestly I can't even forgive her for lying to me, why would Bramblestar?


	2. Scourge & Cinderpelt

Season 1, Episode 2: Scourge & Cinderpelt

* * *

Review Replies:

Snowfrost: Hey, thanks for being the FIRST reviewer! I'll try to get to all of your ships!

Eagleshine: Thanks for the review! Yup, I'll do your ships!

iDragonSpyro: Yeah! I purposely avoided the whole Jessy situation so I could save it for another chapter. I will definitely get to Jessy and Brambleclaw and include Squirrelflight there! Chaos will happen, I promise.

Mistleflower: Nope! The ships don't have to be canon at all! I like a nice mix of canon and crack ships so I'm glad you suggested both kinds!

* * *

"Welcome to the second episode in I Ship It! I'm so glad the first one was a success! We've got TONS of ship suggestions to get through so I'm going to start with a ship that was suggested by Snowfrost!" Reedsong meowed. "This totally is not a canon couple but let's see if any chemistry develops." The audience was stunned at this couple.

Scourge was wheeled onto the stage in a cage. Instead of growling and clawing at it like Reedsong expected, he just sat there, looking sad.

"Hey, uh, how are you even here? You don't believe in StarClan, I thought!" someone yelled from the crowd. It was Firestar. His pelt was ruffled and his eyes were narrowed angrily.

Scourge's high pitched voice answered. "I believe in _something_! I don't know, think it's like the CirculatorysystemClan, the place where BloodClan cats go."

Reedsong grunted, "Shut up! Our cat being shipped with Scourge is none other than… CINDERPELT!" Cinderpelt, looking clearly ruffled at being shipped with Scourge, padded onto the stage. StarClan took her limp away after she died.

Firestar yowled from the audience again. "MOUSE DUNG! I THOUGHT SHE HAD ANOTHER CRUSH! Why would she associate with that… that…" Firestar shook his head in anger. Cinderpelt stared down at him, ashamed of him mentioning her crush. Then, she stood next to Scourge's cage and looked down on his tiny form.

"You're so tiny, Scourge. What if I called you 'Tiny'?" Cinderpelt asked.

"NOOOOO NEVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Scourge shrieked from in the cage. He used his sharpened, fake claws to slice through the metal. He jumped out of the cage to growl at Cinderpelt. "It's because of my past that I was so evil, did you know that?" he asked her. "No, you didn't, because you might be a medicine cat, but you're not nice."

"Hey…" mewed Cinderpelt, offended.

"Look at the chemistry between these two cats!" Reedsong mewed. "To most this may seem like a very crazy and impossible ship. Well, it is nearly impossible, but there is always time for romance. Okay. So when I first saw this ship, I was like, 'No way!' but as I thought about it, I suppose it's not so bad a ship. Scourge turned evil because he wasn't loved. Cinderpelt was never meant to be a medicine cat, but she is very caring. Plus, Scourge is Firestar's half brother-"

"Don't go on any further! Please don't mention that crush! I don't want Firestar to know!" Cinderpelt begged Reedsong.

"Looks like the entire audience knows now, including Firestar," Reedsong pointed out. "Anyway, a part of me DOES ship this couple, I suppose I've just read too many fanfictions where Scourge is reformed and falls in love, or where Cinderpelt falls in love with some reformed cat. This is kind of a cute couple!"

Cinderpelt stared at Scourge, contemplating. "I suppose that if he was reformed, then I would like him more."

Scourge shuffled his paws. "Well, I have started… you know… I've started working at the kit orphanage, for kits who aren't wanted or loved…" he broke down in sobs. "Thinking about how I was neglected as a kit, I want to make the world a better place by helping out."

Cinderpelt squealed, "Awwww! That's so nice!"

Reedsong was nodding, too. "That's really good of you, Scourge. But there's one thing left for you to do… Apologize to Firestar."

"NEVAR!"

"Well, then, you're not fully reformed," Reedsong mewed. "I suppose it does work with your character. I'm already surprised you haven't killed anyone on this show yet, so, it's good enough." She sat down with a sigh. "It's all Tigerstar's fault."

That name was the last straw for Scourge. He was rolling on the ground screaming and crying at all the bad things life had thrown at him. He accidentally rolled off the stage due to his sadness. Cinderpelt, watching the events happen in slow motion, leaped off the stage with her healthy, strong legs, and began to nuzzle Scourge, who was unconscious.

"THE ROMANCE HAS BEGUN!" Reedsong cackled.

Cinderpelt called for Jayfeather to get some herbs for her, and they began working together to revive Scourge. After a while, Scourge woke up to find Cinderpelt nuzzling him. He pulled away from her but didn't scratch her or anything. Things were working out.

"Well," Reedsong mewed, "We're not out of time but it looks like we've reached our limits with the romance. Time for the interview! Remember, reviewers, if you suggest a ship, it's also possible for you to include some interview questions to make things spicy! I have just one question: Cinderpelt, do you think that you would go on a date with Scourge?"

Cinderpelt thought for a moment and brought Scourge back up onto the stage. She opened her jaws and he fell to the ground. "Well during the fight with BloodClan, I would've said no, absolutely not. But it's been many, many moons since then. Scourge went to CirculatorysystemClan, he's begun to help kits, and well… he's related to Firestar. I said it, okay? I have a crush on Firestar." Firestar reddened in the crowd and tried to hide. But no one was shocked, they all already knew. "I know Firestar, it's never going to be able to happen, he already found Sandstorm. But Scourge is something that I think might be able to happen. I go to StarClan and see all of these cats in love with cats from other clans, and medicine cats even. I want to try love for myself, you know? Just one date. I don't think it'll be a huge thing. I don't think he's like the one cat meant for me but I'll give it a try."

Scourge looked at Cinderpelt. "I don't know who you are that well, but you seem nice enough. You're not related to that scum Firestar, but I think we're going to have to work to erase that DISGUSTING crush. He was your mentor, for CirculatorysystemClan's sake! I'll go on one outing with you. ONE."

Reedsong nodded at them. "Do you mind if the date's on me? I'll arrange a whole trip to Paris, a super steamy hotel and all of the fanciest, romantic restaurants you can dream of-"

Cinderpelt interrupted, "Sure, but not THAT romantic, okay?"

Reedsong pouted. "Fine. Las Vegas."

Reedsong pushed Scourge and Cinderpelt, forcing them to press against each other. "This episode was SO unique and romantic!" she gushed. "Thanks, both of you."

* * *

Reedsong: Don't forget to review and include YOUR ships and interview questions! If you want to suggest anything special you'd like to happen in an episode, like a steamy date or guest appearance, feel free to request it.

Jayfeather's review: Ugh this was such a disturbing episode. I don't ship Cinderpelt and Scourge at all. That's disgusting. Almost as disgusting as me and my stick.


	3. Ravenpaw & Barley

Season 1, Episode 3: Ravenpaw & Barley

* * *

Review Replies:

iDragonSpyro: YES! I will definitely address Jayfeather's many romances, due to him being my favorite character!

Dusksong of MeadowClan: As I enjoy tormenting Jayfeather, YES I will bring on the stick!

Misty loves cats: Oooh, great ships, all very possible and very interesting! I will do those!

dragonwritergirl112: Sounds like a great ship! It's been a while since I read A Vision of Shadows so I'll go and pick it up again :)

Rowan: Lionblaze and Cinderheart? Sure!

TadClaw Reviews: Hah I'm glad you ship it too! Yes, I'll do that ship because drama, heh.

* * *

"Hello again everyone! Today I'm-" Reedsong mewed.

"Can you come up with something that's not a cheesy intro for ONCE?" someone yowled from the crowd. It was Jayfeather. Reedsong always forced him to come to every single show.

Reedsong glared at him. "What do you think I have, good ideas? Nope! Today I present to you a ship that was suggested by Eagleshine! Both of the cats being shipped here today are not part of the clans, nor are they Warriors. But they've helped out the clans in the past and that deserves some respect! First, let's bring Ravenpaw onto the stage! I was going to bring Scourge on but he's in Las Vegas with Cinderpelt so..."

Ravenpaw padded onto the stage, appearing shocked at the cats in the audience. Spotting Firestar and Graystripe, he yowled, "LONG TIME NO SEE!"

Reedsong's face held no expression as she regarded the heartwarming reunion in front of her. "What are you, in love? Hurry up, we've got to get the second guest on the stage!" Ravenpaw, Firestar, and Graystripe looked super surprised at this.

"Fine." Ravenpaw bounded up to Reedsong's side and plopped himself down next to her. "Who is the next guest, anyway? I saw Barley in the romantic suite earlier but I'm SURE it's not him because I mean why would it be? Not like we lived together for many many moons or-"

"THE CAT BEING SHIPPED WITH RAVENPAW IS NONE OTHER THAN BARLEY!" Reedsong shrieked with excitement, and gave Ravenpaw a smug look.

Barley headed onstage, and looked positively shocked at seeing Ravenpaw there. "Ravenpaw, you're the host? I've missed you so much!" He shuffled up to his "friend" a little too close for comfort and covered him with "friendly" licks.

"Ooh, we've got a little chemistry here!" Reedsong mewed. "I don't even know why I sanctioned this episode, looks like these two lovebirds don't need any persuading. Now, let's begin with MY opinion! Ravenpaw left ThunderClan a while ago, well, a long time ago, and he never really had love interests there in my opinion. Barley is his one good friend, the friend he's spent a lot of time with. I say, why shouldn't they be shipped? They're good friends, and seem like they miss each other a lot! I personally don't think I would ship Barley or Ravenpaw with anyone else at the moment!"

Ravenpaw looked thoroughly embarrassed at Reedsong's rambling, opinionated speech. "Um… I'm not exactly sure how to reply to this."

Barley gave him a "friendly" shove. "Come on, Ravenpaw! Tigerstar's not here to stop you from doing anything anymore. Don't be afraid to acknowledge your feelings for me!"

Ravenpaw wilted like a dying flower, if that was possible. He gave Firestar and Graystripe a sheepish look. "Barley, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but…"

Barley exploded. "WHAT! I helped you all this time, let you live on the barn. We were great friends! It was just us, and no one else! You were grateful to me, I was grateful for you keeping me company and I just… I don't know, I've felt this before and when I was with you, that feeling came back to me. Ravenpaw, I do have feelings for you. Why can't you say the same?" He punctuated the last question sadly, as if he had already given up.

Reedsong's tail twitched back and forth excitedly, but she didn't want to ruin the precious moment. She watched as Ravenpaw stepped slowly toward Barley. "Barley, you've got it all wrong. It's not that I don't have feelings for you. It's just that… it's just… I've been afraid my whole life. Tigerstar was always there, always watching me. How do I know what kind of feelings I'm experiencing right now?"

Reedsong stepped in. She was no expert in romantic counseling, she kind of just made things worse, usually. But this time no garbage came out of her mouth. "You just _know_ , Ravenpaw. I used to deny my feelings too, like when I had feelings for a cat in ThunderClan and didn't realize I was losing faith in my own clan… don't deny your feelings. It was almost too late for me." She turned to the audience. "My life has nothing to do with ReunitedLight's so get your weird ideas out of your head!"

Ravenpaw and the audience looked shocked. "You have a LIFE, Reedsong? Great StarClan, I never knew."

Reedsong fumed quietly and stepped away. "I had no intention of revealing anything about myself, you stupid furball. And all cats have a life."

Ravenpaw looked at Barley. "I'm not done, Barley. Even if I don't know what I'm feeling right now, Imma take a guess and say that it's feelings for YOU!" The two cats bumped against each other.

"Ugh," Reedsong complained. "I never should have let all these cats know anything about myself! At least though, there's ROMANCE IN THE AIR!" She cackled as loud as ever. "How does it feel to be in love, Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw shrugged. "I'm not in love, I'm discovering it for the first time. I have a feeling it'll be pretty good, especially since it's with someone I can completely trust, like Barley. Even though I'm technically in StarClan, I know it won't be long before we're together again."

Barley stared at Ravenpaw like he had grown two heads. "You want me to die? You think I'm going to die soon?"

Ravenpaw stared at him, confused, for a moment until he realized what his words mean. "Oh great StarClan! I didn't mean that Barley, I was just trying to say some poetic nonsense because that's what this entire episode was full of! Of course I don't want you to die."

"You two are lucky," meowed Crowfeather from the audience. "At least you don't have three she-cats that you were involved with and now the fandom is divided into three groups based on who they ship you with."

"So true," Jayfeather complained. "Do you think I LIKE being shipped with a stick!?"

Reedsong nodded at them. "That's true. I'm SO glad this episode was a success, we brought two cats together, kind of forced them to fall in love, and everyone got my opinion on whether I shipped them or not! YAY! Thanks for being on the show, Ravenpaw, Barley. It was a fantastic third episode. By the way, Ravenpaw, if you had gotten a Warrior name, I wish it would have been Raven _claw_. That's hilarious, because that's my house and my patronus is an eagle."

Ravenpaw glanced over at Reedsong, Barley at his side. "Uh… sure..."

* * *

Reedsong: Don't forget to review with your ships and interview questions and/or special requests! (this is getting repetitive). I forgot a disclaimer, so I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!

Jayfeather's review: Uh this was a very unique episode I suppose. I'm very annoyed at being forced to watch through them all. Please don't bring me onto the show... please...

Reedsong: B)


	4. Bramblestar & Jessy

Season 1, Episode 4: Bramblester & Jessy

* * *

Review Replies:

Eagleshine: So glad you're enjoying this so far! I certainly enjoy writing this! And of course, I will get to Jayfeather ASAP! I've got it planned! I love annoying him too.

iDragonSpyro: Ooh, Crowfeather! Another favorite character of mine. *winks evilly* I do ship Crowfeather with a special someone, maybe even more than one cat. It's a secret ;) I guarantee you that Crowfeather, along with his very annoyed son, will have a GREAT time on the show.

Snowfrost: Aww, I'm so glad you're pleased with Scourge's work at the kit orphanage! Again, annoyed Jayfeather is PRICELESS.

Snowfrost: *Jayfeather gets extremely angry at Reedsong for tormenting him backstage*

Misty loves cats: Yeah I do have lots of suggestions :) Can't wait to get through them all! Anyway, thank you for your very thoughtful comment. I agree with you and I'm also aware about the Erins having some limitations in that area. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Ooh, we've got tons of drama to unfold today!" Reedsong meowed excitedly. "Remember our very first episode with Squirrelflight and Bramblestar? Well, both of them are RETURNING TO THE SHOW! Let's all give them a warm welcome!"

The entire audience shrieked. In their short time on the first episode Squirrelflight and Bramblestar had become popular, and fast. Squirrelflight's excitement shone on her face from being on the show again, and Bramblestar dipped his head respectfully at the audience. Some cats in the audience lost their voice from screaming too much.

Squirrelflight turned to Reedsong. "The fans needed some more Squirrel x Bramble, didn't they?" she looked smugly at Bramblestar, who flicked her with his tail.

Reedsong looked like she was going to explode with excitement. Her blue-gray tabby fur stuck up and she whipped her tail back and forth. "No, Squirrelflight. This ship was suggested by the awesome iDragonSpyro! Let's give a warm welcome to… JESSSSSSSY!"

It took a while, but realization finally dawned on Squirrelflight. Her mouth fell open, then she clamped it shut. Her dark ginger fur was bristling angrily as she turned to Bramblestar. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT JESSY, BRAMBLESTAR?" she yowled at him.

Bramblestar was looking around, horrified, at the audience, then turned to Reedsong. "Do you think it's FUNNY to ruin my perfect relationship with Squirrelflight? I have half a mind to walk off the show at this very moment!"

Meanwhile, Jessy looked super excited to be with Bramblestar again. "Bramblestar, it's a pleasure to be on this show with you again." Her voice was soft and comforting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW, MOUSE DUNG!?" Squirrelflight turned from Bramblestar to leap at Jessy, hissing and scratching at her, claws soon to be unsheathed.

Reedsong, a lover of drama, looked at the spectacle. But this was even too much for her. "I'm going to put this straight," Reedsong mewed, her voice barely loud enough to hear underneath the fight that was going on. "I do not ship Bramblestar and Jessy. Even though it was possible for them to be together, I just feel like Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are more compatible. They match each other's fire, if you know what I mean. Jessy was just another cat who _might_ be able to work with Bramblestar, but she wasn't meant for him like Squirrelflight was. I hoped against hope while reading Bramblestar's Storm that Jessy wouldn't end up with Bramblestar. And in the end, she didn't! Jessy took a step up and realized that she wasn't meant to be with Bramblestar and told him this! Even though I don't ship Bramblestar and Jessy, that doesn't mean I don't respect Jessy as a character."

The fighting stopped.

Squirrelflight stared at Jessy. "You really did that?"

Jessy nodded.

Squirrelflight then turned from Jessy to Bramblestar. "I want you to be honest with me, Bramblestar."

Bramblestar gulped. "Okay…"

"DID YOU ASK JESSY TO BE YOUR MATE?!"

"Um… no-"

"BE TRUTHFUL WITH ME!"

"I kinda just said that we would, er, _work_ , if we were mates, you know, this was um, _before_ you and I became mates again if you know what I mean…"

"WHAT!?" Squirrelflight didn't want to hear any more. She turned away from Jessy, even giving her a wink, to leap at Bramblestar in a fury. " _YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME!"_ she mocked, enraged. Her fur stuck up and prickled everywhere, even worse than Thistleclaw's.

"CALL SECURITY!" someone in the audience shrieked.

Unfortunately, this show currently has a very cheap budget. Other shows have great guards like Brokenstar, or Hawkfrost, or Tigerstar, or Mapleshade even. But we got the weird end of the stick.

"STICK?!" meowed Jayfeather indignantly. "Stop talking about sticks!"

The security guard, Thistleclaw himself, leaped from the back office. "What's going on?" he mewed roughly. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND BRAMBLESTAR ARE FIGHTING!"

"Oh." Thistleclaw licked his paw. "I don't like romance. Bye everyone." He disappeared into his office again.

Reedsong was trying to pull Squirrelflight off of her mate. "Squirrelflight, open your eyes! Look, Jessy is NOT Bramblestar's mate, she never asked him to be, neither did Bramblestar! YOU'RE the one who's mates with him, Squirrelflight! You're the one who raised five successful kits with him! Plus, you were involved with Ashfur for a time!"

Squirrelflight stopped. "No, we only raised two. Three of them weren't ours." Her mew cracked. "And when I had four kits after that, two of them never made it to become apprentices. Also, Ashfur is in no way related to this at all!"

Bramblestar wrapped his tail around her. "It's okay, Squirrelflight."

Jessy, deciding it would be unhelpful to intervene at this point, stayed silent and watched as the two mates purred romantically together. Sighing, she slowly slid towards the ends of the stage, but Reedsong had placed barriers that would zap her if she left.

"HEY!" Jayfeather suddenly appeared along with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. "We just _love_ seeing both of you lovey-dovey and all, but everyone's very conveniently forgotten about how we were lied to as well…"

Squirrelflight turned on him. "I'm sorry, Jayfeather, but I did it for my sister! I had to!"

Jayfeather, even though blind, seemed to glare at Squirrelflight. "I didn't kidnap Hollyleaf and Lionblaze and drag them all the way to this StarClan forsaken show to have you say the EXACT SAME THING YOU ALWAYS SAY TO EVERYONE AS AN EXCUSE-"

Reedsong jumped in and shoved Jayfeather. "Stop it! This isn't a family show, it's a show where we ship cats! And I think that's a wrap for today, thanks Jessy for being such a good sport and thanks Bramblestar for remaining faithful to your mate." As the two cats nodded and continued to argue amongst the crowd onstage, Reedsong ordered that the curtains be closed.

* * *

Reedsong: Again, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! Again, if you want to join in on the drama do feel free to review and suggest ships and interview questions! I'm just WAITING for the Jayfeather episode... XD But I'd like to see your opinions on the show! The next episode will come up when we get more reviews!

Jayfeather's review: Reedsong, stop. Just stop. Anyway, I don't see why you had to include _them_ on the show again. As if I can't already get enough of them. To say Squirrelflight was crazy in this episode would be an understatement. AGH! I see you coming at me with the stick again! And stop whispering, erm, _her_ name in my ear all the time! Get away from me you creep!


End file.
